To provide a fingerprint recognition function in an electronic device, in general, the fingerprint of at least one finger chosen by a user is input into the electronic device, and the electronic device registers the input fingerprint as a reference fingerprint or registers and saves feature information extracted from the reference fingerprint. Since the deformation of a fingerprint may be observed in fingerprint images depending on the condition of the skin, the force with which the finger is pressed against the surface, and the like, a plurality of reference fingerprint images or a plurality of pieces of feature information may be recorded by scanning one fingerprint several times so as to address various types of deformation.
In the case of a scanner type sensor in the form of a band (or bar) over which a finger is swiped, the band is typically arranged in the transverse direction, and a fingerprint pattern is input by swiping a finger in the direction orthogonal to the transverse direction, that is, in the up-to-down direction. Accordingly, in order to facilitate fingerprint recognition, the direction in which a finger is swiped, that is, the input direction, must be the same both when a fingerprint is input for reference fingerprint registration and when a fingerprint is input for user authentication.
Likewise, in the case of using other types of sensors, fingerprint registration is performed in a normal direction, and subsequently user authentication is also performed in the same manner by recognizing the fingerprint of the corresponding finger in the normal direction through a fingerprint recognition device. That is, when a new fingerprint is saved or registered, a finger is placed or dragged in a predetermined normal direction (e.g., vertical direction), and also when a fingerprint is input for user authentication, the fingerprint must be input using the same finger action and direction as in the fingerprint registration in order to increase the recognition rate and reduce malfunctioning. Further, when a fingerprint is registered and saved as a reference fingerprint, a large number of similarly registered and saved fingerprints are generated because fingerprint registration is repeatedly performed for several fingers in order to increase the fingerprint authentication success rate.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.